Midnight Helix
Description Accessed from the Ward of Regret, the Midnight Helix does not connect to other dungeons. As the name implies, the Midnight Helix is a circular room with wooden bridges, hanging metal cages, numerous Hanging Bodies, and a crumbling staircase that runs up the sides. A chained Gorecyclops is usually found here, together with other foes. Heading downstairs from the entrance is an area littered with rotting carcasses. There is a side chamber with a poisonous river running through it, accessible via an opening in the base of the helix. A bridge also crosses this river to a small chest chamber; the bridge can be accessed from the first stone level of the helix itself via an antechamber. Enemies Initially four Skeleton Sorcerers, a Gargoyle, and a chained Gorecyclops (Condemned) are found here, in addition to the Leapworms that inhabit the area around the poisonous river. Additionally both a Cursed Dragon and Death may randomly appear here. Post-Daimon the creatures become more formidable, including Leapworms, three Skeleton Brutes and either a Frostwyrm and four Strigoi or Corrupted Pawns with an unchained Gorecyclops (Condemned). Quests The top of the helix is the location of a Void Key required to open the locked gate in Duskmoon Tower, which leads to the Vault of Defiled Truth. Additionally, a hanging cage at the top of the helix contains a Macabre Sculpture; another sculpture can be found in the poisoned river. Loot :For chest numbers and item locations refer to the map below Various gather points can yield : Rift Fragment , Throwblast , Dragon's Spit , Rift Crystal , Skull , Blank Scroll , Interventive, Flask of Oil, or Harspud Sauce. Additionally gather point (No.7) may yield a Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1 or Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2; and gather point (No.8) may yield a Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1. Items found lying around include : Sour Ambrosial Meat , Sour Beast-Steak , Sour Scrag of Beast , Harspud Juice , Salubrious Brew , Coin Purse of Charity , or Bitterblack Novelty Lv.1. Ore deposits may yield : Lava Rock , Hunk of Platinum , Gold Ore , or Sand-Layer Ore Chests Pawn chatter "Better we walked, not ran." "Let us find an open place with solid ground." "I pray we're not attacked here..." "The footing here is poor." "This smell... 'Tis an assault." Notes *The poisonous water on the first floor will inflict Poison on all characters that enter, even if they have a 100% equipment defense against Poison. *The Condemned Goreyclops will remain chained (a not a real threat) unless the party attacks it. *At the waterfall's edge there is a drop down to a small ledge - here an unfortunate soul appears to have met their end, but not before leaving some graffiti next to their final resting place. *By standing on the chest on the west side of the poison pool and jumping one can reach a hang ledge from which it is possible to scramble up to the bridge and cave above. If the chest is opened one can stand on the edge of the chest though the jump may be tricky. * Low level characters can obtain the loot to either (or both of) a Gorecyclops and Cursed Dragon (plus Dragonforging) by luring a Cursed Dragon with Rancid Bait Meat, hiding, and letting the creatures fight amongst themselves. **It is possible for the Gorecyclops to 'win' but be unable to deliver the killing blow with normal attacks. However the 'area of effect' damage from its stomp can finish it off. **Rancid Bait Meat only lures the Dragon if the Gorecyclops is non-hostile, or absent. (If meat is placed in the presence of a hostile cyclops, and the Helix exited and re-entered the Cyclops will be replaced with a Cursed Dragon.) Category:Dark Arisen: Locations